Backpacks allow users to carry items by distributing the load across the users' shoulders and back. Typically, a backpack is held on a user's shoulders by shoulder straps, through which the user inserts her arms. A backpack may also include a hip belt to further secure the load, preventing excessive rotation on the user's back. Carrying cargo in a backpack can be a comfortable alternative to hand-carrying.
Due to varying body types and postures among users of backpacks, simple adjustability of a backpack's shoulder straps and hip belt are desirable. In order to have shoulder straps that better contour to a user's back and shoulders, some backpacks include load-stabilizing straps attached to the shoulder straps and body. However, conventional backpacks often have two individual load-stabilizing straps—one for each shoulder strap—and these load-stabilizing straps are separately adjustable. Therefore, a user must adjust each strap individually and coordinate the settings of each so that the backpack can rest symmetrically on the user's back. Also, separate and independent load-stabilizing straps are unable to function cooperatively to shift the position of the shoulder straps and load in response to a user's movements. User comfort is limited in this respect.
Additionally, some backpacks offer adjustability of the position of the hip belt. However, conventional adjustment mechanisms are difficult to use and may require a user to take off the backpack or partially disassemble the backpack to make an adjustment, especially in cases where a length between shoulder straps and a hip belt is adjusted.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved load adjustment system for backpacks which allows users to quickly and easily adjust the positions of the shoulder straps and hip belt.